Hearts Ache
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Alright, the first one shot is about Cassandra and Alonzo. How their love is like, and what happens when a disaster hits them. How will the feelings develop when a certain ginger rascal shows up? Be sure to read and review, and also give a suggestion over which pairing you want a one shot about? All to be posted in this story, full of one shots.
1. Hearts Ache (Alonzo & Cassandra)

**Thought about writing some little stories on pairings. If you want a short story (One shot) on your favourite pairing tell me in a review or pm me. I will attempt to do slash couples but only if suggested. You can also tell me what sort of relation the characters are. Then I will try to take it from there. E.G: **

**'Tanto/Cori- siblings.' That's all you need to put! Quite simple. Of course, if you wanted to, you could explain why. :D**

**:D But firstly, I'm going to start with one of my favourite pairings of all time, it took ages just to decide one. I shouldn't have that many! But I do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats.**

* * *

**Cassandra & Alonzo**

**Hearts ache.**

The sleek brown queen stretched out on the old rusted car. She glanced up at the shining moon which made her eyes sparkle like the calm blue ocean. She hadn't been able to surrender to sleep for a while now, always worried about nothing in sight. The never-ending worry tugging at the back of her mind. She didn't even know what she was worried about. Maybe about her mate Alonzo? How they rarely got to see each other now. Only because of Munkustrap, a grey striped tabby, making her mate the second in command and giving him the night patrol. Leaving Cassandra alone at night, usually sat in her den with nothing to do but twiddle her thumbs- if cats had thumbs. But the nights that they did spend together were magical, Cassandra always hoping that they would never end. But of course, they did. And afterwards, the two cats weren't to spend a night together till the next blue moon. Cassandra sighed, the worry still eating her away inside. She pried her gaze from the night sky to her beautiful mate, her tom in shining armour. 'Maybe I should just go up to him.' She told herself. 'Ask him to take the night off. But that could end badly for the yard, if Macavity did show his stupid face' she muttered bitterly. The Siamese queen huffed and folded her arms, staring back up to the night sky. The stars twinkling away as Cassie thought quietly to herself.

The black and white tom, known as Alonzo, sighed as he watched his mate. He knew she hated the fact that they had never got to spend that many nights together, but in a way, he was glad. For some reason, he didn't actually want to be settled down any longer. That why he made Munkustrap give him the night patrol. Sometimes he thought that Cassandra could see right through him, that he didn't actually love her anymore. But the hopes of that vanished when she caressed him and whispered 'sweet-little-nothings' into his ear. He did wish he was tom enough to actually tell her, but the vision of her broken hearted stop that. 'I can pretend' he repeated to himself over and over every day, in order to satisfy his mate. Although he couldn't feel it, he was sure that deep down he actually still held the love for Cassandra. Maybe things moved to fast at the beginning? Maybe they shouldn't of rushed into things and gone on more dates. They were only together for little over three months before they did the mating dance to each other. Oh, the thoughtless teens they were then. But that meant that both couldn't enjoy the sweet freedom of being a youthful, single queen or tom. The joys of breaking a couple of hearts before meeting the one who is perfect in every way. Alonzo rubbed his arm nervously, he was going to tell her. He had to, unless he wanted to be a coward. Which, no tom ever wanted to be called one. The tom looked up and nervously stepped forward before quickly retreating backwards. 'What are you scared off?' he grumbled to himself as his gaze locked on the queen.

Yet before he could make another attempt at going up to her, a flash of light lit up the nearby junk. A dash of lightening lunging towards the patrolling tom, causing him to fall back in surprise and horror. He quickly returned to standing, quickly looking over to his mate. A low growl emitted from him as he saw the well known figure of Macavity. The slim, lanky figure, stood tall over Cassandra. His red fiery fur sticking out from all directions, in Alonzo's opinion the Napoleon had just been hit by lightening, causing him to look such a mess. He growled louder at the the notorious criminal, unsheathing his claws slowly. Macavity laughed a bellowing laugh and winked sneakily at Cassandra. Cassandra shivered, it was easy to see. She opened her mouth to yell but only the night air breathed out. Macavity smirked and knelt down, caressing her thigh slightly before looking back at Alonzo. For now, Alonzo was sure he still held deep feelings for Cassandra. Maybe not love, but definitely a strong friendship where love could bloom once more. The black and white tom yelled a battle cry, and charged at Macavity. He brought his claws out in front of him but never got anywhere near the Napoleon. Instead, the cruel red tom flicked his paw, causing Alonzo to rise up in the air and be thrown harshly into a junkpile. The weak junkpile wobbled with the sudden blow. Alonzo stared dizzily at the napoleon, a death glare making its way to the fiery red tom. The , now brusied, Alonzo tried to stand up. But before he could even lift so much of a paw, the junkpile lost its balance. As fast as Alonzo could, he crawled away from it, as far as he could. Which wasn't that far. The junkpile came down with a mighty thud, crushing Alonzo's legs with it. The satisfied look on Macavity's face glowed in the suddenly dark junkyard. Without a second glance at his newest victim to his terrorism,the ginger tom disappeared.

Cassandra slowly and carefully stood up. Her eyes perked up at the sound of Alonzo's cries. 'At least he is still alive, but for how long?' She thought. The queen stalked quietly up to the fallen junkpile wreak, tears blurring her vision.

"Alonzo?" She called out softly, kicking away parts of the junk which had broken away from the main junkpile. All she heard in replied was a pained groan. Cassandra rounded the corner of the junkpile. Her heart surely shattering into thousands of pieces when she saw him. His legs under the junkpile, as well as half of his upper body. The only thing showing out was his shoulders upwards. The black and white tom gritted his teeth as he looked over at his mate, his brown eyes begging for her to come over.

"Cassie.." He groaned, reaching out a red bloodied paw towards her. The tom had freed one of his paws from the life taking junkpile. "I love you Cassie, never forget that." He reminded her. Cassandra somewhat reluctantly took his paw in hers and knelt down next to him. She pushed back tears and stroked his cheek.

"My love, I know that and will not ever forget it." She purred, nuzzling his neck contently. The other Jellicles had all awoken from their peaceful slumber when they heard the deathly crashing noise of a junkpile falling down. None of them, however, thought that the second in command would end up a victim of the destruction. Alonzo's eyes were slowly closing by the time Jenny had rushed over to him. Cassandra continuously nuzzling his neck lovingly and telling him to wake up and not to fall to sleep. She kept reminding him of all the things they had done together, the good and bad. She mentioned that they were suppose to bring up a small family, with love. 'You can't go now, not here, not ever' she cried to herself in her mind, refusing to leave his side when Jenny asked her to.

The black and white tom stroked Cassie's face with his only free paw and kissed her cheek. His eyes losing the life he was suppose to lead rapidly. He knew he could no longer feel his legs or other paw. Tears fell from his eyes as it became harder to breath. Feeling as though his lungs were being wrapped up into a small tight ball, compressing all the air out and not letting one single bit back in. He felt Cassandra nuzzle him over and over and tried to listen to her, but everything he saw was fading. "I love you." Alonzo whispered into her ear before struggling for anymore breath. The tom choked, letting his eyes gently close. Locking out anymore sights of the yard, he mind went over everyone in the yard. Saying his last goodbyes in his mind. Although no one could even hear him. Alonzo gently left to a world of sleep, his body becoming cold and lifeless. He felt at peace.

Cassandra stared in shock and shook her head. "No! You can't. What about me?" She yelled at the lifeless body in front of her. "Alonzo!" She shrieked. Jennyanydots lowered her head as she took Cassandra's arm. She forcefully lead her away, but did it gently enough that it didn't hurt. The rest of the Jellcies lowered their gaze as the gumbie cat walked past, showing respect for their dearly departed Alonzo. Crying from the kittens and queens filled up the air in the yard. Munkustrap and Skimble carefully digging through the junk, to get to Alonzo's lifeless body. The yard was surely not going to be the same. Everyone loved the second in command. The fun ways he had, the flirting ways he had- which was learnt from Tugger.

Cassandra was sat in the Gumbie cat's den, crying heartedly into her paws. She wished he was there, to comfort her, to love her, to caress her. That is now, all she wanted. She should of gone up to him when she had the chance, tell him what was on her mind. None of this would of ever happened. She wouldn't be sat, crying her eyes out in Jenny's den. She wouldn't be wishing she had died instead of him. Thoughts rushed through her mind all at once, memories collided into each other. The Siamese held her head and curled up, crying herself to a deep slumber.

In her dreams, a known figure crept towards her. A huge yet apologetic grin plastered onto his face.

"Alonzo?" She asked, her voice echoing through the walls of the dream.

"Hey Princess." He murmured, caressing her cheek. "Don't cry my love, I'm always here." He spoke, gently poking her chest where her heart was. "I'll always be there. And if you ever want me, princess, just close your eyes and think of me. I'm always here." Cassandra let a small smile latch onto her face and hugged him tightly.

"My love, my world, my universe." She commented, wishing to never leave the dream. The dream where it was only him and her, together and alone at last.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. :D Feel free to review but most of all: Tell me your favourite pairings, siblings/mates or friends. And I'll try to write a story to go with them. **

**I will do slash pairings, if it is suggested. :D **


	2. To Catch Your Eye (Tumble and Electra)

**Tumblebrutus and Electra suggested by: Rum Tum Tuggette. :D I was thinking about this couple a lot, what sort of story they would be in. I really like it that you suggested this couple. I'm guessing they are a couple? You didn't want them as siblings or as friends? Anyhow, I'm putting them as like friendzoned kinda. If that makes sense. But still, a couple. Sorry to confuse you. :D**

**If you want to suggest a one shot for your favourite pairings, either Pm me or write it in a review. Reviews are greatly appreciated and will make this couple one shot thing continue. Of course, that requires your help. I will be putting some of my other favourite pairings in too. Read and Review.**

**I must love writing at night. All my stories I have ever written have been written around abouts the time midnight xD Sorry for any mis spellings, I will proof read but some may leak into the published view. **

**Read and review- Must I keep reminding you? :P And don't forget the suggest a couple! :D**

* * *

**Tumblebrutus & Electra**

**To Catch Your Eyes **

The peace of night was over, the blinding morning sun was rising in the east. Dew drops formed to the most delicate of flowers, some just growing. The first morning of the Spring was nigh, birds chirped happily in the tree tops. It just seemed like the perfect day. The perfect day meant that anything could happen. Anything which was in the minds of the Jellicles. Very few was out of their dens, going about their morning routines. Jenny would be taking the youngest kittens out to play, watching over them as they did do. Munkustrap would be retreating to his den for some well earned rest as Alonzo would be taking over the patrol for the rest of the day.

However, Tumblebrutus refused to even lift a paw off his bed. He threw a pillow at his brother whilst hissing. He just didn't feel the need to get up today. He would much prefer to have a lazy day, a pj day. Well, if cats was to wear pjs, that would make more sense. Pouncival, his brother, rolled his eyes playfully and threw the small pillow back.

"Get up lazy." He ordered, kicking Tumble's side gently. "Or I'll be forced to call on the Great Rumpus Cat." He then joked, holding back a laugh to make it a more serious threat.

"He only exists in comic books." He grumbled, glancing towards his extensive collection of Rumpus cat comic books. Pounce's mouth was agape.

"H..He's just in comics? That can't be true.. He's just outside the door!" Pounce spoke, pointing towards the den door to exaggerate his point. He smirked slightly as he saw his brother's eyes sparkle, clearly believing him. "And if you don't get up, he's just going to walk away." He extended, knowing his brother was a huge Rumpus cat fan.

"What? He can't leave! I need to see him!" Tumblebrutus jumped out of his bed, getting excited. He nervously scratched his arm before fixing his headfur, "I have to be just perfect. He has to like me!" Pounce looked red in the face as he kept trying to hold back a laugh; his brother actually believed him. For the first time in his life, he believed him.

"Yes, yes you do! Now hurry. All he'll disappear." He whispered, as that is the tone he could just managed, any other tone and he would of had a laughing fit straight away. Tumble nodded quickly and eagerly, bolting out the den door. Leaving Pouncival stood in the room alone, he waited a while before laughing so hard that he thought he was going to pee himself. He stopped, however, when he heard a thud. Which was followed by a few pained groans.

* * *

Electra had been one of the first outside on this marvellous spring day. The day was perfect to her, not too cold, not too hot. No clouds in the sky, just the nice relaxing sun. It had been raining just the night before, so there was a couple of puddles spotted about the yard. They wasn't to big. Electra loved it. It was perfect for her today too. She gently tip toed into one of the puddles, creating splashes between her paws. Her ears pricked up as she heard two brothers talking. Since she was just outside Tumble's and Pounce's den, she assumed it was them. She smiled lightly, thinking about Tumble. He had definitely caught her eye, too bad he hadn't noticed. She walked closer to the den, ready to knock when Tumblebrutus came flying out. They fell to the floor in a massive thud, a small yelp escaping from her lips.

"Tumble.." She groaned, staring up at him. "Could you like, get off me?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh.. Sorry Electra." He spoke quickly, standing up just as quick and extending his paw. "Pounce said that someone was waiting for me.. He lied, yet again." He glared over at Pouncival whom had just walked out of the den, laughing.

"You are so gullible, believing your brother so easily." Electra spoke, taking his paw gladly. Tumble sighed and nodded. He didn't really look at Electra properly, not wanting to meet her eyes. He had seen them once before, how they glimmered in the sunlight, making his feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was new to him, and to be quite honest, he didn't know what it meant. Electra hugged him softly, "Tumble, why don't we stroll around the yard? Alone and together?" She asked, smiling. She was hoping he'd get the hint of her fancying him.

He shook his head, "Lect, I know you have this crush on me. I really do know that. But I don't want to have a queenfriend right now, I just rather be a kitten for just a little bit longer. And Electra, I do love you." He spoke, sighing and pulling away from the hug. Electra's ear's flattened.

"Can we just go for a walk then?" She asked, hopeful.

"Sorry.. I'm busy.." He mumbled, running off. He just didn't want to spend today with her. He had his own little plan. He did love Electra, and wanted everything to be perfect. But not just yet..

"I swear he's just friendzoned me.." She mumbled as Pounce put a comforting paw on her shoulder. He smiled sadly.

"Look, my brother is head over heels for you. Trust me, he hasn't friend zoned you yet. He loves you more than he loves his Rumpus cat comics." Pounce laughed causing Electra's face to lighten up slightly. "He'll come around." He reassured her before walking back into his den. Electra nodded and smiled, skipping towards the clearing.

* * *

Later that night, the moon was rising as the sunset finally vanished from view. The stars glimmered in the sky, not a cloud in sight. The Jellicles were all still outside. They were mostly around the clearing area. Demeter and Munkustrap sat together with Jemima nearly asleep on the tabby's lap. Jenny and Skimbleshanks talking idly to Jellylorum and Gus about the kittens, who were playing close by. Pouncival was sat beside Plato and Alonzo, looking up at the stars and talking about the new Jellicle year. And also having bets on how long it would take Tugger to flirt and get together with Bomba again before breaking her heart once more.

Electra was brushing through Victoria's headfur, giggling. She was talking dreamily about Tumblebrutus, butterflies arose when she did talk about him.

Meawhile, Tumblebrutus had butterflies of his own. The night seemed just about right for what he was about to do. He neatened out his headfur. 'Take a deep breath, everything will run smoothly' He thought over and over to himself before sauntering out into the clearing. His gaze automatically locking onto Electra. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight, her fur seeming to gleam under the stars. 'An angel' He grinned. 'Sent down for the heavens just for me.'. He closed his eyes as she laughed softly, the velvetness of her laugh going through him. He shivered lightly and slowly walked up to her. The sudden feeling of anxiety creeping up on him out of the blue. 'I can't do this.. Yes you can.. Not a chance.' He fought himself before sighing and extending his paw to Electra, who had been staring up at him with her warm brown eyes.

"Tumble?" She asked curiously as she took his paw and stood up gracefully. Tumblebrutus smiled at her.

"Electra. You and I both know that you have had the biggest crush on me forever. And I am so sorry that I turned you down so many times. The truth is, this feeling I get when I see you makes me feel special. But I was scared of asking you if it was the same way you felt. I think it is." He began quickly, taking a break for a breath. Electra kept staring at him, trying to contain all excitement which was nearly bursting out of her. "Anyway, Lect, I would love it if we'd get to spend more time together, just us two." He purred slightly, closing his eyes and automatically assuming rejection from the queen. But instead he got surprised with a massive and tight hug. With a moments hesitation to understand what just happened, he hugged her back as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Tumble, that was sweet. I do feel the same way. By gosh, everyone in the entire yard knew that! Why did it take so long for you to realise?" She asked playfully, staring lovingly into his gorgeous eyes.

"I guess I was blind to it all." He murmured, keeping her close. "And Electra, would you honour me and go for a walk in this lovely moonlit yard?" He asked, kissing her paw softly.

"Of course." She smiled, blushing as red as a rose as he kissed her paw. He swiftly led her off towards the edge of the yard as the Jellicles watched, smiling sweetly.

* * *

**I hope that's okay for you Rum Tum Tuggette :D Feel free to suggest another one if you want! :D **

**Guys! I have 5/4 weeks with nothing to do at all, so just drop a suggestion down and make me busy with writing! :D You can do that either by a review or PM me. I will do Slash if it is offered. **

**Remember to tell me what relationship the pair have! Are they siblings? Mates? Friends? Or crushes? If you want, give me more that two characters! (I know that's not a pairing, but still). Have a love triangle?**

**Read and review guys! Also hand me a suggestion? :D **


	3. Through Tough Times (Etcetera & Demeter)

**I'm glad you liked the previous story Rum Tum Tuggette. I actually enjoyed writing it. I wouldn't of actually ever put them together for some reason, but when they are together, I do like it. Thanks for that suggestion! **

**Eld mcm- I would love to know your favourite pairing now. You made me more intrigued! And if there isn't many stories with them in makes the couple more unique! **

**Anyway, Demeter and Etcetera friendship was suggested by Eld mcm! And I thank you, I hope you like the story!**

**Yet another late night type up, since I love doing this late at night. I don't know why. Must be a night writer! I get more ideas at night, but that also means I have to proof read more. Things may slip past me when proof reading. And I do apologise. **

**I'm always open to more suggestions. If you want to suggest a pairing, all you have to do is tell me in a review or pm me. Tell me if they are a couple, mates, siblings or just friends. Thanks! **

**I don't own cats. **

* * *

Demeter & Etcetera

Through tough times.

The previous months were dark and gloomy, Munkustrap searching frantically for his lost love, Demeter. Everyone knew that Macavity, the Napoleon of Crime, had taken her. But no one knew where the Hidden paw's warehouse was. The dark, depressing clouds seemed to haunt the junkyard through all the weeks of her disappearance. The rain began at night, as if even the heavens were crying for the missing Jellicle. They were baffled to why Macavity chose her. Demeter was a pretty gold and black queen but she ultimately kept to herself and her sister. Sometimes she had showed affection towards Munkustrap. Her eyes blossomed when she set a gaze upon him.

Jellylorum was helping the Gumbie cat, also known as Jennyanydots, get the kittens inside for bed. They tried not to show that they were upset, they didn't really want the kittens to see them like that. Instead they put on a brave smile. Rounding up the kittens took longer than usual. Tonight they had decided to play a game of Scarecrow Tag and Cettie was on. The young calico bolted after the nearest kittens, trying to tag them but failing every time. What made it harder is that Jenny was also chasing after her. She giggled loudly as she tagged Admetus, who frowned when Jenny told him to go into the den. Cettia had realised that whomever she tagged would end up being told to get inside, making her be outside for longer. It didn't take long till it was only her, Pouncival and Electra outside. Jenny and Jelly staring after them.

"Right, Now we just run." Pounce smirked playfully as he stared Jennyanydots straight in the eye, seeming like it was a western showdown. The kittens all nodded in agreement. They waited till Jenny and Jelly go so close that they were nearly able to round up the kittens. But as soon as they tried the three kits ran off, all in the same direction.

"For bast sake.." Jellylorum sighed as she picked up her pace and ran after the misbehaving kittens. Once the kittens thought they were out of sight, they all stopped running. Cettie and Electra giggling to themselves as Pounce took the role of look out. Cettie smiled slightly but that soon vanished as a wave of shivers were sent down her spine. It was like the air they stood in had just gotten colder and felt icy to the touch. She glanced over at Electra, seeing that she was shivering too.

"Maybe we should go back. Its cold," Cettie mewed, poking Pounce.

"Cold? Its not cold over here." He said, looking back at her. He noticed the two queens shivering and nodded. "But I guess we're already in enough trouble. We don't need more by staying out here." He spoke, nuzzling her playfully. The three kittens were ready to take off again but found themselves glued to the floor via their feet. Their ears were brought to attention when they heard a cackle come from behind them. None of them dared to turn around, scared to see what might lie behind them. Cettie shivered again when she felt a breath as cold as ice breath down her neck.

"G..Go away!" Was her automatic response, along with a swipe of her paw to the breathers direction.

"Cettie, There is no one there." Pouncival whispered. He had turned his head to look, seeming baffled by Cettie's reaction to air. Electra, on the other paw, disagreed.

"Pouncy.. There is something there. Can't you feel it?" She sniffed the air. "Can't you smell it?" she questioned rhetorically. An all too familiar face flashed into her eyes and mind, "Can't you see it?!" She shouted in fear, cowering her head, afraid. Pounce stared at her, as did Cettie, they both didn't know why the other kitten had reacted like that.

"Well, well, well." A voice spoke up, that of a tom. A lanky tom stood in front of Pouncival, trailing his claw down the tomkit's face. "Don't you see me?" He asked. Pounce stared.

"Who's there?" He yelled. Macavity had made his self invisible to the tom and queenkits. He wanted to play little games with them, to strike fear into them.

"Your worse nightmare." The tom spoke, walking over to the next kit, Electra. He silently trailed his claw down her back, pricking her slightly. Electra whimpered and shivered, reaching out her paw to Pounce, who accepted it. The tom walked onward to Cettie, revealing himself at that point. Hisses came from the brave Pounce as Electra and Cettie cowered their heads.

"Hush now." Mac growled, his red fur gleaming in the moonlight. "Next time you'd think twice before ignoring Jenny and Jelly." He looked straight at Cettie with a twisted grin. Swiftly, he grabbed her tightly, disappearing into mid air. The two other kittens staring in disbelief.

"Cettie?" They called, "Cettie!"

* * *

The young calico queen, Etcetera, panicked and begun to kick at the tom, trying to cause and inflict damage where ever possible. Why had Macavity taken her? She was just keeping quiet and trying not to bring any attention to herself. 'Well, come to think of it. When everyone else around you is panicking and your stood there quite still, attention automatically makes its way to you' She thought as she mentally scolded herself, 'Next time, Panic Etcetera.'. Macavity smirked and brought her down a dark and gloomy hallway. From one side the calico could see mental bars, all with grime on, reaching up to the ceilings. Cettie didn't like it one bit.

"Look, Deme, sweetie, I brought you a little visitor." He smirked as he threw Cettie into one of the darkest cells imaginable. Cettie's ears did perk up at the mention of Demeter's nickname. Was she here? At that point Cettie didb't even mind being thrown into a cell like a bit of garbage. If it meant that she was to see Demeter again, it was worth it, in a way. However, she didn't even notice the gold and black queen till the Hidden paw had vanished from view. Said queen stalked out from the shadows, revealing an underfed body. Cettie swore she could count each rib and bone from where she was sitting.

"Demeter.." She whispered sadly. "What has he done to you?" Her gaze quickly dropped to the older queen's belly, her small bump was visible. Maybe more visible because of how thin the rest of her body was. Demeter wrapped her belly with her arms, looking ashamed.

"Cettie. You don't need to know, you are too young." She mumbled before breaking down into a stream of tears, leaking from her eyes. Etcetera automatically crawled up to Dem and hugged her gently.

"We're all so worried about you.. Munk can't sleep. He doesn't ever want to give up looking for you." She spoke, thinking of positive things. "He says that the heaviside layer knows that you are missing and keeps crying for you every night, the rain is tears from the everlasting cat." She mused, feeling Demeter's tears stain her shoulder. She felt bad for the older queen, but by being so young she was exactly sure what Macavity had done to her.

"I've missed you all. Cettie. How did you get here?" She asked suddenly, pulling away and staring at the queen.

"Pouncy, Lect and I decided to go for a run." She answered, "He kept teasing us before taking me for some reason." Demeter sighed and stroked her cheek, something which a mother would do.

"I'll keep you safe, I promise Cettie."

"And I'll try to keep you say." Cettie spoke back, hugging her once more. She sighed when she saw the pained look in Demeter's eyes. She hated Macavity for whatever he did to her friend. Sure, she wasn't seen with Demeter much and they hardly ever talked. Demeter also kept to her sister. But Cettie considered everyone a friend.

"Don't, I don't want to see you getting hurt. You are just a kit." She whispered, stroking the kitten's headfur. "Now go to sleep Cettie, its late." She ordered, her voice gentle. Demeter was taking up a motherly role next to Cettie, she needed that. After all she was just a kitten. Cettie nodded and curled up next to Demeter. It took a while for the young kitten to get comfy on the harsh stone floor. But after a couple of minutes tossing and turning she did eventually get comfy.

* * *

Morning came with a sudden alarm. A high pitched noise, making everyone in the warehouse wake up. Demeter had curled up around Cettie, keeping her safe and out of sight throughout the night. She knew how sick and twisted some toms were which lived in the warehouse. Always taking advantage on young innocent kittens. The black and gold queen slowly opened her eyes upon hearing the alarm, something which she had actually grown use to. She squinted her eyes slightly when she saw the kitten next to her, then remembered what had happened the previous night. The kitten was still asleep, which amazed Demeter. Usually that alarm would wake anyone up from the deepest of sleeps. Dem softly shook the shoulder of Cettie, in efforts to wake her.

"Mum! Not yet." She muttered, taking a playful swipe at Demeter. The older queen smiled, slightly amused.

"Come on Cettie, we can't stay asleep all day." She mumbled sweetly into the kits ears. Etcetera blinked and opened her eyes, staring in fear.

"Where am I? What is this place? Demeter is that you? Wow, its been months!" She spoke a mile a minute, not really remembering the night before. Demeter forced a small laugh.

"Yes its me. Don't you remember last night?" She sighed, "This is no place for a kit."

"I hate it, its still quite dark." Cettie mumbled, her mind picking up on some bits of the previous night. She looked around the cell, noting that there were no windows and only one swinging light bulb.

"Its always dark." Demeter mumbled under her breath. "What's the yard been like? Anything I miss out on?" She asked, wanting to get to a happier subject of home. Cettie smiled fondly.

"A lot Dem! Misto finally learnt how to shoot lightening out of his paws, keeping everyone excited for his magic show soon. Tugger dumped Bomba again, then got back together within a week. My Tugger! She got back together with /my/ Tugger!" She practicality yelled the last part, fuming over Bomba stealing her tom. Demeter laughed.

"Trust me Cettie, he loves you just as much as he loves Bomba, maybe even more." She reassured the kitten. Etcetera smiled widely at that.

"We're going to get married someday Demy! And have loads of kittens! And name them Tugger Jr, Cettie two and Tettie!" She beamed. "We'll make the best couple ever!"

"There's no doubt about that." Demeter responded, laughing for the first time in ages. "What else about the yard?"

"Well. Alonzo and Cassandra announced that they are going to do the mating dance in the ball this year. Old D chose them. Don't you think they make such a cute couple? Well, not as cute as me and Tugger. We are the winners of cute!" She giggled, rolling onto her back.

"You'll always be too cute." Dem responded, ruffling up the kits headfur. "I just wish you didn't have to stay here. Its not a place for a kitten like you, so innocent," She sighed.

"Maybe it isn't." A tom's voice entered. "This place isn't even a place for a queen with beauty of yours Demeter." He purred softly. Demeter didn't feel threatened by this voice, it sounded a lot familiar but it wasn't Macavity. She slowly turned her head and saw the muscular body of the grey tabby. Her heart almost skipped a beat.

"Munky? How on earth did you find me, I mean, us?" She asked.

"Cori tracked down Cettie. We could never get a fix on you, but we could on Cettie." He answered smiling and unpicking the lock with his sharpened claw. Although, when he did walk into the cell, a warm smile fixed onto his face, Demeter scurried away. "Dem, what's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head, something in the back of her mind telling her that Munk was just going to hurt her, like all toms. Cettie tilted her head and walked to her friend.

"Dem. Its Munkustrap. He's here to save you." She mumbled, sitting down next to her and holding Dem's paw. Demeter stared in disbelief, her paws shaking. "He's been searching for you day and night, not ever giving up. He always kept up hopes that you would just walk into the yard, safe and unharmed. He looked always tired because he could never sleep at night, worrying about you too much." She explained, trying to convince Dem that Munk wasn't dangerous. "He took the day and night patrol, just to be there when you came back. He loves you Dem. He wants you safe forever." Demeter let a small smile appear on her face once she heard that. The tom which she truly loved never once stopped worrying about her. That was sweet. The black and gold queen shakily stood up with the help of Cettie.

"Let's go home." Munk spoke, taking Demter's paw and nuzzling her head fur, "I promise no more harm should come to you again, and Demy, your unborn kitten will be raised at one of mine." He smiled, noticing her baby bump then Demeter's confused expression; she hadn't told him about it yet. "Demy, I noticed it love." He purred, leading her out of the cell and warehouse as quiet as possible.

The three arrived at the yard a few hours later, Demeter being taken off Munk by Jelly and Jenny. Cettie stood next to Munk, who smiled and knelt down beside her.

"Thank you Cettie, what ever you said to Demeter made her not be afraid of me. Demeter and I couldn't wish for a better kitten to help." He spoke, nuzzling her. "And I'm sorry I did the worse job in protecting you. But on the plus side, we of never got Dem back, if Mac hadn't taken you." He mused. Cettie nodded slowly and looked over at Jenny's den, stalking over to it.

"Demy?" She spoke quietly.

"Yes Cettie." Came the queens reply.

"Thanks for keeping me safe. Even if it was for one night."

"No worries Cettie. Without you, I wouldn't trust Munkustrap and I would of never been found." She spoke, smiling. "I should be thanking you.."

* * *

**I hope you like it Eld Mcm. :D I'd still like to know your favorite paring! Why must it intrigue me so much! And I like the pairing you had suggested me, for some reason! I thank you! :D **

**Remember to read and review guys! Also drop a suggestion down in the review, or just pm me! :D **


	4. An Agreement (Tugger and Etcetera)

The biggest fan. That is what I am. I can't help it, its just who I am. Everyone gets obsessed at least once in their life, don't they? I mean, can you even tell me that you've never wanted something so much that you literally had to have them?

Well, that's how I feel. And its awful when the subject of my obsessive behaviour only pays attention to me if and when I scream at him. Other times he is busy flirting with that Bombalurina. How that makes me cringe. Tugger is mine, and only mine. Understood? If only Tugger understood that, we could all live peacefully and Tugger would be with me all the time. Forever and ever. Oh, the dreams with him in. We could be rebels together! Stay up past bedtime, prank the other kittens. Be the pair which is looked up to too! How I would love that. Tugger would love it too I guess. He'd be there when I woke from my slumber of sparkles and pinkness and, of course, from dreams of him. Oh! There he is now! How just him there lightens my world. Ah.

"Cettie?!" Victoria's voice evaded my thoughts as I turned to her, grumbling slightly.

"What?" I replied, boredom weaved into my voice as the bright white kitten smiled almost apologetically.

"Did I disturb you from your day dreaming again?" She asked, slightly amused. I simply nodded my head. "Oh." She giggled before nudging me. The other kittens were here too, Ademtus, Jemima, Electra, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. Each with a look of amusement locked onto their faces.

"What was the day dream this time Cettie?" Admetus spoke to break the silence which had grown among them. For some reason all the other kittens just stared at him, as though to say 'Don't get her started again'.

"Well, Tugger of course!" I beamed, pointing to said maine coon.

"He's too old for you Cettie." Electra sighed, shaking her head. "You are going to have to stop with this fantasy. A world which only will ever exist in your mind, no where else."

"That's not true, Leccie! It will come true!"

"He hardly pays any attention to you now." Tumble chimed in, looking at Cettie dreamily, "Can't you just go for some one, say, your own age?" He asked, his voice slightly laced with pleading. I growled and shook my head.

"Tugger is mine. He will be mine, he just doesn't know it yet!" I spoke, slightly annoyed by my friends. How can they say we cannot be? Ha. Age is just a number. But anyhow, I couldn't stay with them now. I was enraged for their lack of belief in the matter. I silently stood up, bowed my head in respect before taking my leave towards the edge of the junkyard.

As I walked, I thought about all what they had said. In ways I agreed with them but my mind wouldn't allow it. How can I not be with someone who is just so handsome? A rockstar in my mind. I could just see the sun setting from the west of me, a shining crimson sky guiding the moon up from the East. The sunset always met with the darkness of the night, no matter what. Usually I would be inside by now, getting warm by the fire. But not tonight, with the light of the rising moon, I slowly carried on walking.

It was almost as though I was intrigued by the moon, I kept walking towards it. My mind felt fuzzy as the whiteness of the moon suddenly surrounded me. All I could really see was the moon and the white surrounding. But was stood out was a flash of red fur which flashed in front of my eyes. A yellow piercing dagger of an eye staring straight at me. I gulped, knowing who it was quite clearly yet in my mind I was relaxed. The red lightening furred tom circled me, his face looked softer to what I remembered.

"Dear Cettie. Out after dark are we?" He tutted. What do I expect? Always treated like a kitten. He smirked and clicked his fingers, the white fog like surrounding disappearing. And in its place was a damp, dark room. The room itself looked as though it had seen better times. Macavity leaned against a wall, of which was grimy. I turned to watch him intently.

"Why have you brought me here?" I questioned, my voice a small little squeak as I was too afraid to speak any louder.

"I don't need the Jellicles coming after me when I try to have a civilised conversation with you, my dear Etcetera." Macavity explained, smirking slightly.

"A civilised conversation? With me?" I stared at him, unable to see what he wanted. He nodded.

"I can give you everything you want. What you desire all the time, the love in which you are dreaming off." He purred, his paw tracing my cheek softly. I listened intently, eager to see what he was getting on about.

"Go on." I pressed on.

"I can make Tugger just fawn over you. All the time. Only dream about you, only talk about you. Only love you." Mac continued, a twisted smirk occupying his face. Of course, I found his offer to be remarkable, something in which I really wanted.

"What's the catch?" I asked, knowing there would be some kind of catch. He merely laughed.

"Well. If you agree, you belong to me. Tugger will move here but ultimately you belong to me." He spoke, stroking my face a little more roughly. His eyes seemed fixed into mine, the yellowness of them making me feel faint. "When you wake, my dear Cettie. Tugger and I will be there. Tugger will only think of you. Only." I closed my eyes into his arms.

When I woke, my eyes lids still felt heavy. As though they wanted to fall straight back to sleep. But Macavity wasn't kidding when he said Tugger would be there. I sat up from the bed in which I was on, only to see Tugger. One paw chained to the wall of the room. He, himself, was asleep or just about dozing off. Suddenly, I felt guilty. Guilty for agreeing to Macavity but at least now, Tugger would love only me.

"Get up!" A hiss came from the other side of the room. I rolled my eyes, there was Macavity. The red tom stalked fiercely up to Tugger, kicking him in the side. My mouth fell agape as the maine coon's eyes snapped open and a pained hiss escape from him mouth.

"Don't hurt him!" I literally screamed as loud as I could, staring. Although, once Macavity flashed his yellow, wild eyes I became quiet.

"Do not tell me what to do Etcetera. I have given you what you wanted." He hissed, "And I got what I wanted." His twisted sick smile appeared once again as he carefully stalked up to me. Fear overcame my mind as I tried to back away, only reaching the head of the bed.

"Get away from her!" Tugger growled as he watched helplessly. "You have no right to harm her in any way."

"She made an agreement with me, I'll do as I please."

"I know about this agreement, Coricopat and Tantomile told us all. Cettie. You can break this deal, he won't hurt you." Tugger stared at me, eyes pleading. I shook my head.

"But I want this! I want you to care only for me, to love only me. To actually pay attention to me." I said.

"Cettie, I already care for you. I always care for you. You're my number one fan, an amazing kitten." Tugger spoke quickly as Macavity yanked me by my neck fur. I hissed deeply in pain, listening to Tugger. "I love you, but as a friend. I'll spend more time with you. I promise. Just break the damn deal." I was about to speak before I did however, I felt Macavity's rough lips against mine. Without thinking, I lashed out.

"What are you doing?" Macavity hissed deeply. I growled, swiping at him and jumping down next to Tugger.

"Tugger already cares for me, I don't need your deal to make him love me. Love happens when it happens." I spoke, keeping close to Tugger. Mainly just for protection. Tugger put his arm around me, holding me close. I couldn't help but let a small purr.

Although, Macavity didn't look amused. It was like steam was coming out of his ears.

"You can't break a deal! I forbid you!"

"Little too late. You forbid her after she broke it." Tugger smirked, acting all smart. Macavity growled and using his magic, made a small yet powerful orb appear in his paw.

"Well." Macavity spoke, "I'm not one to not get what I want, and if I cannot get what I want, no-one will get what they want." He stared, playing with the magic orb. I felt myself begin to shake, Tugger humming quietly to me.

"Don't hurt her." I heard Tugger plead, I hid my face into the maine coon's mane, listening in.

"I won't hurt her." Macaivty spoke. The red tom knelt down next to us, somehow transporting us to a close by forest. I could hear Tugger whispering to me that it's all alright, but in a way, I didn't believe him. "Why should I hurt her?" He asked rhetorically. The little orb of magic growing by the second. He smirked as he carefully aimed the orb towards Tugger. Within seconds I heard a pained groan released from the maine coon. It continued over to what I thought was hours.

I opened my eyes slowly, to see Tugger. I found to my surprise that Macavity was in fact gone and Tugger had used his body to shield me.

"Tugger?" I whispered, carefully nudging his side.

"Cettie." He mumbled, looking at her before trying to hug her tightly. "You're fine. You'll be fine." He purred to her. I smiled slightly, staying with him.

"I hope so." I mumbled.


End file.
